10 Minutes
by Glorybox
Summary: Time. There's never enough. D/B fluff, comedy, and drama. Set after "Something Wicked This Way Comes."
1. Chapter 1

**10 Minutes**

**Author**: Glorybox

**Rating**: Teen.

**Author's Note:** So, this is my first piece of fanfiction in along while. I've been reading a lot of Ugly Betty fiction, and I wanted to write something about Daniel apologizing to Betty after calling her "stupid" in the last eppy that aired. I love all the Detty moments in the show, I don't want them to get together right this moment. It's more fun to see them build up a strong friendship, then end up together. I might continue this, I dunno. We'll have to see what comes up. Constructive criticism is gladly accepted, flames are not. If you completely hate this story, then don't leave a review like, "this is gay." I mean, seriously. I'll probably laugh.

Now, I'd like to thank everyone for getting this far. And I hope you enjoy the fic!

* * *

**10 ****Minutes**

There were only two opinions I really cared about. One was that of my father, the only man who I had ever truly wanted to impress, the other, was that of my assistant, Betty. Optimistic heartwarming, Betty. God, it seemed like if I wasn't screwing somebody I was screwing up. Can you believe how excited I was, just thinking about seeing Betty's wide metal smile—just to see her eyes light up and her petite frame bounce as she'd jump up and down in overzealous enthusiasm, "Oh My God Daniel….!" She'd be speechless, "You did it without using sex! I'm so proud of you!" I had smiled at the thought.

But then I saw her with Henry. Henry. Who broke her heart for his ex from Tucson, Cherry? Was that her name? How could she go back to him, just like that? I couldn't let him hurt her, not again. And I saw, a opportunity, I guess. A possibility to make up for all my mistakes, all the ones she had to fix. I could be there for Betty this time.

But, as usual, I screwed up. I said she was stupid! Stupid! And she walked away crying. If anyone was stupid it was me. I should have been there for her, instead of dragging her down, treating her like my father treated me.

Ten minutes, if she would grant me that, was all I needed. I called her cell, and she didn't pick up. It wasn't until I was thinking straight enough to remember she didn't have her purse with her, or that I had left the advertiser waiting in the lobby. So I went back to Miss…god…was I that bad at remembering names? And dropped her off in the town car, the least I could do.

It was a while before I got to Betty's. I told my driver, Freddy, to park a little ways off to the side of the front of her house, a good vantage point. I spent a while just sitting in the car thinking of what stupid excuse I'd come up with this time, what stupid apology I could offer up that would make things right again. Paranoid that this would be that one day I was anticipating, the one time Betty wouldn't forgive me.

My train of thoughts crashed as soon as I heard the front door rattle open, and my heart started beating faster (because I was nervous, I told myself). I looked up to see Betty, frowning (and I hated it when I made her frown), wearing that same red polka-dot black dress, and god, she looked so beautiful. Henry would be crazy to leave her again. I watched her as she reached up with the sleeve of her sweater to touch her eye, and was she still crying? Had I hurt her that much? My heart ached. I watched her as she wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her shoulders. She turned around, seeming to go back into the house, but stopped. Her jacket was still at the theater. I opened the car door.

My walk become a run, I reached her in no time. Towering over her, I draped the puffy powder blue jacket over her shoulders, "I think you forgot this." I whispered.

"Daniel!" her voice was a high pitched shrill, she wiped her eyes vigorously, "What are you doing here? Where's Sandra?" I smiled slightly and ran my hand through my hair; I could always count on Betty to remember a name. My smile faded at the thought. Was there anything she could count on me for? Would there ever be a time when Betty would let her guard down, even for a second, so I could take care of her?

"Betty, I…I'm sorry." It was that easy. It always was. It was just so hard to confront her, so hard to face her disappointed eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Betty said, turning to face me. Her eyes were red rimmed and swollen; her lips plump and turn downward. She was still mad. "Thank you for brining my jacket. Now if you'll excuse me I have something to take care of." She tried to push past me but I wouldn't let her.

"Betty, please, I want to talk about it."

"No Daniel. There's nothing to discuss. You think I'm stupid for chasing after Henry, and you're right. I am." She fixed her eyes on me then, in such away that I had to look away. I was too ashamed to face them.

"Betty, I didn't—"

"Didn't mean it?" She finished for me, "You…I….excuse me. I need to go." She pushed past me and was nearly down the steps, but reflex took over and I grabbed her arm and swung her back to me. Just like all the women I had pulled back into bed. Only this time, it felt different; she brought something the 5 foot 9 super models couldn't, warmth. I turned her head to face mine and stared into her eyes, already fresh with more tears. I wiped them away with my thumb. She didn't flinch, didn't try to pull away. She simply stood there, still as stone, staring into my eyes, waiting.

"Betty." I said, "I know you know I didn't mean it. And, at the time maybe I DID. But, you're always there for me—with Alexis, Sofia, my mother, my father, all those times you helped me out. I wanted to be there for you too. And I guess the whole Henry thing just went to my head. I wanted to protect you; I didn't want him to break your heart again. Because, it'd break my heart too."

Betty's posture relaxed, like a solider commanded to "at ease". I smiled at her; she always tried to stay so strong. Her voice broke, "Daniel—"

"And I know I'm a screw up, and I disappoint you all the time. But, I hate doing it. I didn't sleep with…with…um….I didn't sleep with that lady tonight. I saw this jacket." I reached for the one around her shoulders and lightly tugged at it. " I saw this jacket and thought of the look you'd give me tomorrow if you knew how I'd gotten that account. Betty, you're not stupid. If…if you love Henry, then love him. Who cares what I think anyway, you know I'm a real shitty judge of character, I'm the stupid one. You, Betty, are brilliant."

"Daniel…I just…" And she cried. I pulled her body close to mind and held her as she sobbed.

"I keep hoping Daniel," She sobbed, "I keep hoping that'll he'll stay with me forever. I love him so much. But, I know it can never happen. I don't want to pretend anymore. I don't want to fight it. I rather get hurt in five months than live a lifetime regretting."

I hushed her and rocked her back and forth. "It's okay Betty" I whispered in her ear. "I understand…"

"And I lied to you," She went on, her voice a muffle and her hot tears seeping through my shirt "Because I was afraid you'd do what you did. That you wouldn't understand me, that you wouldn't understand us. And everyone else was calling me crazy and I didn't need that from you too." She pushed away from me and looked up at me, "I know you said that your opinion doesn't matter. But, it matters to me. You're my friend and I want you to be okay with who I date. I want you to like Henry just as much as I like him."

I wiped at her tears and smiled at her. "I do like Henry." I said brushing her hair out of her face, "Henry, he's a good guy. He means well….I just don't want to see him hurt you again."

"But, it's my decision Daniel." Betty replied, "If I want to get hurt, it's my choice. I just need you to support me. Please? That's all I want."

I looked at her pleading, and smiled, ran a hand through my hair, and whispered, "Okay."

"Thank you Daniel." She smiled, her eyes shining brighter that usually due to the tears. Her hair was messy, and her eyes were red and swollen. But she looked so beautiful. She pushed away from me, and the long embrace we had been sharing, all that warmth, was gone. I felt a bitter coldness, a shiver, trace itself up my spine, and settle in the pit of my stomach, maybe a little got into my heart too. I felt uneasy. And I wasn't sure why.

"I'm going now," She said, and she walked pass me. I turned around, "Going, where?"

"To Henry."

"Oh." I said, "Um…do you want a ride?"

She smiled, "Really, that'd be great!"

I walked her to the car, and opened the side door for her. She slide in, and I slide in beside her. She gave Freddy the directions and we were off.

We sat in silence for the ride. It was a different kind of silence than I was use to, not awkward like it was with the models, or my dad, or a client. I felt completely at ease, comforted by the fact that Betty was beside me. I looked over at her to see her head leaning back, and her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep, but she looked tired.

I opened my mouth to say something, but found I couldn't. I let my eyes trace over her: her plump lips, red rimmed glasses, small nose, her tan skin. If only I could see her eyes, and that smile. I caught myself watching and shook my head. She's a _friend_ Daniel.

"Daniel?" Betty spoke, startling me to the point where my heart did a back flip in my chest. Weird, what was that about?

"Yeah, Betty?" I said turning to look at her. Her eyes were open and her head was turned to face me.

"You're not a disappointment to me." I blinked, puzzled, and waiting for her to continue on.

"I mean, you do disappointing things sometimes. But, you're not a disappointment to me. We all make mistakes Daniel. I wish you wouldn't beat yourself up over everyone you make."

I was about to say something when Freddy pulled over. I looked away to see a somewhat shabby apartment building. We'd reached Henry. I felt that chill, again.

"Looks like we're here." Betty smiled. She did something unexpected then. She leaned toward me, and kissed me, lightly, merely touching her lips to mine like a kiss for a brother. I found my cheeks heating up, and my feet, thank god for the car, had gone limp. "Betty?" I asked.

"Thank you Daniel." She smiled at me, her cheeks seeming redder than usually. Was she blushing too?

She reached for the car door, and stepped out. She was gone. I was too perplexed to chase after her, or even move. I touched a hand to my lips and smiled. Fred voiced his presence, the first time for the entire ride, "Where to now, Mr. Meade?"

"Home." I said, turning my head to catch a glimpse of Betty entering the apartment building. "Take me home." I looked down once she was gone, and found her purse situated between my feet. Betty had forgotten her purse. I decided to swing by the next morning and drop it off at her place—or would she stay the night at Henry's? I felt that chill again, only this time it came with a friend of it's: jealously.

* * *

Alone in my apartment building, I reached for the telephone. I was lonely; I needed someone to keep me company. Which model would it be tonight? I looked over my shoulder and around the room for my telephone book. But, in all the searching I saw Betty's purse. I looked at it, like I had done in the coat closet with…Sandra. I remembered the smile, the kiss Betty had given me. "_You__'__r__e__ not a disappointment __to m__e_"

And I didn't want to be one. I put the phone aside and reached for the purse. Set it on my nightstand and stared at it. I had never felt this alone in my life.

Betty….I need you.

* * *

**End****..or…maybe not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Minutes**

**Author**: Glorybox

**Rating**: Teen.

**Author's Note:** Ahh! Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews. I'd forgotten how good it feels to get them! Since the vast majority of you really enjoyed the first chapter, then I must come out with a second. I'm thinking about possibly doing Betty's perspective on the whole thing, but I dunno'. Betty wears her emotions so well it should be easy to figure out what she's thinking…. And I want this to be about Daniel, so…But, whatever. Anyway, so here's chapter two. I don't know how often I will be updating, I'm still a student and homework, life, and probably writer's block will be getting in the way of creativity. But, I'll try not to catch the extremely-long-hiatus-syndrome. And for the Benry shippers who are reading this—wow! I wasn't expecting you guys to read. O.o. But, seriously, I'm gonna' try to keep this pretty realistic—so Daniel and Betty won't just be all over each other within five seconds, and there's still the factor that Betty "loves" Henry. And Daniel's not even exactly sure how he's feeling.

But, wow. Pretty long rant. That's what happens when you give writers time to write about themselves. Haha.

Well, with out further delay: enjoy!

But, I must warn you. There's quite a plot twist at the end….

10 Minutes

I came into work the next morning feeling like a hangover. My head was aching, my body was begging for a place to lie down, and any ounce of sunshine made me grouchy. The funny thing was I hadn't consumed any alcohol. Every time I got the urge to get up and drink, I'd stare at Betty's purse. Picture her smiling face, excited eyes. If I got drunk Betty would know—she almost always did. I'd just smoothed over last nights fight. I didn't want to start another one.

And then there was that factor, that one little "thing" that had been bugging me ever since last night: the kiss. The kiss, oddly enough had made me giddy, the lack of sleep had made me wistful. Getting up to see the light of day had made reality come crashing down on me. Betty…and me? Yeah, like that was ever going to happen.

And, I didn't like Betty like that anyway. She was just a friend, simply a friend whom I cared deeply about. I could talk to Betty. Becks, for the some ten or so odd years I've know him, still couldn't measure up to that. Betty was the family I never had and always wanted. That was why, I told myself, I didn't want to lose her.



As usual, Betty was there before me. She was humming a tune from last nights show, singing along quietly, and doing the choreography in her seat. I smiled; Betty was such a bright light in even the darkest places.

"Good morning, Daniel!" Betty joyful declared upon looking up to catch me starring at her. I felt dopey, and smiled at her like it was the first time seeing her in years, "Good morning Betty. You seem extra cheerful this morning."

"Oh?" Betty blushed, looking down, I noticed then she was wearing the same clothes from last night. So she had stayed the night at Henry's. The uneasiness from last night came back, and I found myself frowning.

"Betty, can I see you in my office in a minute." It wasn't a question.

Betty nodded, she looked scared. Like she knew what I was going to say, I hated and loved that I was that transparent to her.

I went into my office, tossed my coat and briefcase onto my desk. Rolled up my shelves and set my hands on my hips, waiting. I watched Betty though the fishbowl glass. She put away the work that was on her desk, and pushed her glasses up. She stood up, gracelessly stumbling over her own shoe, and strode with confidence into my office, closing the door behind her. My heart started to beat like a drum roll, and I found myself fiddling with the hem of my jacket sleeve. I didn't look at Betty.

"So, um…Daniel…what was it you wanted?" She stuttered, a clear indication she was nervous.

"Last night did you….?"

"Did I what?" She feigned cluelessness, a clear indication she was lying. It surprised me that I knew this much about my assistant—no, my friend.

"Did you…." This was proving to be more difficult than I originally thought. I decided to beat around the bush.

"Did you patch things up with Henry?" I asked, running a hand through my hair and sticking the other in my pants pocket. Betty looked confused, as if she were expecting something else; boy had she been right.

"Oh, yeah. Actually…we did," and then she grinned, like a school girl with a crush who had gotten her first kiss. Oh, no. Was this Betty's first time? I found myself becoming defensive again, picturing Henry as a wolf who had simply taking advantage of her vulnerability. Henry may have been a nice guy, a perfect gentleman in fact, but even nice guys were men. Men who, like myself, could do anything to get the woman they wanted into bed.

"Did you sleep with him…?" I muttered, under my breath. Scared of what Betty would say. Part of me knew Betty was smarter than that, but then there was part of me that was just so worried 

and so convinced that I needed her to tell me otherwise. Say, no Betty. Please. I begged. Please say you didn't sleep with him.

"Oh my god, Daniel!?" Betty gasped, "Is that what you've been trying to get at this whole time?"

"Well…yeah," I said, "Do you think it was a good idea? Because I don't. I mean, Betty, you've just started dating…!"

"Daniel! I can't believe you would think that!"

"So…" I said, shyly, "You didn't sleep with him?"

"Daniel! Do I look that stupid to you?" I winched at the tone of her voice, the word "stupid."

"No, Betty. No." I jumped up and grabbed her shoulders, "Look at me, Betty? I mean, I am a guy. And, if I were in Henry's position it would have been hard for me not to…."I trailed off realizing what I just said. Betty looked startled.

"Well…you know I didn't mean it like that." I finished. Betty smiled, and began to giggle. She grinned, flashing her metal braces. "I know Daniel. You were just being over protective again."

I smiled back at her, though not with as much gusto. "And, I guess you would assume that." She went on, "Given the way I'm dressed."

"Let's just keep the midnight romps something _I_ do on week days…alright?" I said, half joking, half serious.

"Daniel Meade!" Betty sounded like a mother, and from the tone of her voice, definitely taking props from mine "Are you saying you're the only one allowed to have sex in a relationship?"

I blushed and looked away, which was odd. I mean, I was after all Daniel Meade, notorious playboy and womanizer. Yet, at the utterance of "sex" from Betty's mouth, and not just any type of sex, but sex that Betty would be having. The thought was an awkward one, something I couldn't help but shake my head at. I didn't want to be picturing Betty doing _that_, and not because it would be unattractive….but because it didn't seem courteous. But, then, why was the very thought sending my head into a whirlwind, like the very school boy (or in her case, girl) I had pined Betty for simply moments ago.

"I mean…I…" I looked at her, stuttering and found that she was blushing too, "Aye!" She yelled in frustration, "Look at us Daniel! Stumbling over this like we're children. We're adults aren't we? We should be able to have a conversation about sex _together_ without it getting awkward."

I simply stared at her, and gave her a perplexed look. "Together….?" I asked.

"Aye!" She yelled again, turning the color of a tomato, "It didn't sound like that in my head!"



"You want to just talk about this later?" I asked, more than a little unhinged.

"Yes. I think I do." And with that, Betty turned on her heels and was out of my office in a flash.

I turned around to sit at my desk. No less than a minute later my intercom buzzed, "Daniel Meade." I said.

"Daniel, there's someone on the phone for you. He won't give me his name, but he says it's urgent."

"Alright, patch it through."

Betty giggled, "You make are jobs seem so dire."

I laughed along with her. I was met with a click, as Betty went off the line and the mystery guest came on.

"Is this Daniel Meade" The voice spoke, sounding like a mix of a woman, and a man; a sinister drawl that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Yes, it is. Who's this?"

"You've quite a bubbly assistant Daniel." The voice went on, "Quite a bubbly one indeed."

"Yes, Betty's really great….um? I didn't quite catch your name…?"

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to her, now would you?"

My heart began to beat faster, like a train, or car about to crash. "Of course not, wait…what's this got to do with anything?"

"If you want to keep your dearest Betty alive," The voice went on. I held my breath. "Then come to the 5th street Bridge. Alone. Instructions will be there. Tell anyone, and Betty won't be around much longer."

"Wait—is this some kind of joke?"

"Oh, it's no joke Daniel." The voice persisted, "Look at Betty, that's right—do as I say. You see that red dot on her blouse, just above her breast? That's a laser from a sniper across the street. She'll be dead before she even gets to scream, you understand me?"

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak. I felt my blood go cold, and my heart seemed to stop beating. I was rattled with fear. I watched Betty, watched her lips as she sung another Wicked song, I watched her feet tap as she shuffled note cards on her desk. I watched, and suddenly I was overcome with an urge to move, to shield her, to protect her from something bigger than 

myself, bigger than Henry, bigger than Mode, bigger than Wilhelmina. Before I knew what I was doing I had dropped the phone, and was running toward her.

I screamed, "Betty get down!" She looked at me like I had just announced I was gay….or something else highly unlikely, and raised an eyebrow. I dived at her and tumbled over her, knocking her back against the wall. A gun shot no one could hear echoed through my ears, and maybe I imagined it. All I remember seeing was Betty's confused cocoa eyes, widen in shock and fear and her voice calling be back, "Daniel! Daniel!"

I closed my eyes, and nothing mattered anymore.

**To be continued.**

Author's Note: Ohmygod, did that take a creepy turn. I didn't mean to leave you all with a whopper like that. I needed some sorta'conflict, though and I wanted to make this as original as I possibly could. Not just the usually, Daniel slowly realizes he's in love with Betty, fluffy duffy fic. Though, I can insure you there will be more fluff in the coming chapters. Just take what happened as fate that will bring the two together. That is, if Daniel isn't dead.

Oh, I'm so cruel.

P.S. Sorry for the hiatus! I was trying to avoid those. Teh. '


End file.
